


Cover for The Whore of Babylon was a Perfectly Nice Girl

by Fabulae



Series: Ao3 Classics (Penguin Classics Inspired) [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulae/pseuds/Fabulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for The Whore of Babylon was a Perfectly Nice Girl by out_there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for The Whore of Babylon was a Perfectly Nice Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Whore of Babylon Was a Perfectly Nice Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133861) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



See on [Tumblr](http://cumberberrie.tumblr.com/post/96165735216/ao3-classics)

 


End file.
